Ashes to Dust
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: There was a reason Gin didn't tell anyone about his bankai. It wasn't just because he was a trickster. It was also because...he never knew when someone might make the connection. RanGin


This fic is a response to the last chapter where Gin was totally awesome and the need for an actual Gin and Rangiku moment. Darn you, Kubo! I want something really cool and/or sweet. I refuse to believe you let him kill her!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Gin would have stabbed Aizen long ago.

* * *

A Gin, who looked in his late teens, stared at the trees in front of him, his light blue eyes actually open. _'Why won't it work?'_

He closed his eyes and held his zanpakutou straight again. "Shoot to kill, Shinsou!"

The wakizashi soon began to glow white before extending at great speed. It soon went through several of the trees in a row. Frowning, Gin rotated as the sword was pulled back in. As it retracted, all the surrounding trees were either cut down or broken by the force. He stopped rotating when Shinsou had returned to normal.

Staring at the scene around him, Gin could feel a twinge of annoyance. So much had been destroyed and it was obvious that they were getting better so why hadn't it happened?

"Why can't we reach bankai?" he wondered. It didn't make any sense. They trained every single day but nothing seemed to be exactly right.

Gin returned Shinsou to its sheath and sighed, "It doesn't make much sense, does it, Shinsou-kun?"

'_**Actually, it does. You're not ready for a bankai yet.'**_

'_What are ya talkin' 'bout, Shinsou-kun? I work just as hard as ya do.'_

'_**This is true but that's not why you're not ready. Your problem is—'**_

Shinsou stopped talking when it was removed from the sheath to block an oncoming sword. Pushing back, Gin grinned broadly at his attacker.

"Oi, Ran-chan, how ya been?"

Rangiku just glared at him before she charged at him, letting out a loud battle cry. She continuously tried to stab him but Gin was too fast for her. Backing away, she put a hand on her katana.

"Growl, Haineko!"

Her katana then disintegrated into ash which surrounded her for a brief moment. Rangiku flicked her wrist and the ash was sent forward towards Gin. The grinning boy just chuckled before he pointed Shinsou at the ground.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou."

Shinsou soon embedded itself in the ground and carried Gin far into the air as it continued to grow.

"Don't let him get away!" Rangiku ordered, moving her wrist so the ash went after him.

The ash chased after Gin but it was much too slow. Gin knew that Shinsou was about to reach its limit but it was alright. There was enough distance between him and Haineko. He let go of Shinsou before he kicked off of the air and ran towards Rangiku. She gasped and tried to recall Haineko but it was too late.

"Bakudou: Ichi. Sai."

Rangiku had to release Haineko's hilt as her arms were forced behind her back. She soon fell to her knees and her face hit the ground. With its owner's concentration broken, Haineko returned to a normal katana. Rangiku struggled against the kidou spell but to no avail. She growled as Gin walked off to retrieve his zanpakutou.

"I win again," Gin sang.

Rangiku's eye twitched but she said nothing in return. Walking back towards her, Gin watched her with amusement.

'_Rangiku always makes the best playmate,_' he thought. He picked up the fallen Haineko before he kneeled down in front of Rangiku. He waved Haineko in front of her face, saying, "Do ya give up?"

She bit her lip before sighing, "Do I have a choice?"

Gin released his kidou on her and when she was able to move again, Rangiku attempted a sweep kick. She was stopped when Gin stuck Haineko in the ground and she ended up kicking it instead. She gasped before pulling Haineko out of the ground.

"Sorry about that," she groaned.

'_**I swear you're worthless. How could you let that fox-faced freak take you down?'**_

'_You weren't fast enough and you have no right to insult him about looking like an animal, cat whore!'_

'_**Hey, don't get cranky because I insulted your boy toy.'**_

'_Don't call him that!'_

As Rangiku and Haineko argued with each other, Gin just sat there watching. He couldn't hear the conversation of course but he knew Rangiku's feelings towards her zanpakutou spirit. It was obvious they were arguing about their loss.

Soon, Rangiku let go of Haineko and glared at Gin. "Am I really like her?"

He tilted his head, looking confused. "Whatcha mean, Rangiku?"

"When I tell people that Haineko is obnoxious and selfish and lazy, everyone says that she learned it from me! Can you believe that?"

Gin just looked at her before his grin softened into a sincere smile. He did hear people say that about her but he didn't think it was true. Rangiku could be loud, act lazy, and seem like she didn't have a care in the world but that wasn't the real her.

The real Rangiku was a kind person who worried about others. She worked really hard when she was meant to. Also, if you left her all alone, she'd find a way to survive _and_ be right there waiting for you when you got back.

The real Rangiku…was too good a person to be near such a snake.

Soon, the smile became a devilish grin again. "Yeah, ya are."

"Oh, forget you, Gin!" she shouted, throwing a rock at him which he caught effortlessly.

"Ya can do that?" he chuckled.

She lowered her head, thinking, _'No. No, I can't.'_ She shook her head before grabbing Haineko and pointing it at Gin.

"Just what were you doing, you jerk?"

"Trainin'."

Rangiku hopped on her feet, glaring down at him. "You were supposed to be at the lieutenant meeting three hours ago!"

"Was I?" Gin truly wondered. He looked up at the sky and his jaw dropped. When did it become night? "Sorry, Rangiku. Totally forgot."

"That's a lie," she scoffed.

Gin got onto his feet as well, saying, "I did forget. Shinsou and me were trainin' real hard."

"What for? Too much work will tire you out," she cautioned.

"Aw, ya're so sweet worryin'." He grinned madly when he saw a slight blush on her cheeks. "But I have ta get stronger so Shinsou can reach bankai."

Rangiku's blush disappeared and she stared at Gin with wide eyes.

"You're…trying to reach bankai?"

"Yep. Yep. Have ta get stronger."

That's right. He had to get stronger; Shinsou had to get stronger. Even though Gin knew the secret to Kyouka Suigetsu, it wasn't enough. Aizen couldn't be killed with their power. They needed a bankai and a good one.

As Gin thought on his need for a bankai, Rangiku just stood there, feeling like someone had stabbed her in the heart. She couldn't help it. Ever since he became a member of 5th division, they barely spent any time together. All she really had were there lieutenant meetings. If he became a captain…

"…we'd never see each other again," she whispered.

He heard her though. Gin raised an eyebrow and he said, "What do ya mean?"

Rangiku bit her lip before she grinned forcibly.

"Hey, wouldn't it be awesome if you became _my_ captain?"

Gin just looked at her for a moment then his smile softened again.

"Ya never know."

That was a lie. He knew what would happen. Aizen already had it planned out. Once Gin achieved bankai, he would become the 3rd division captain. He would have liked to be the 10th division one though. He would have liked to spend more time with Rangiku.

"I got an idea." Gin looked at Rangiku whose smile was no longer strained. She held out her hand, saying, "Let's go drink."

Gin shook his head. "Can't, Rangiku. Have ta keep trainin'."

"All work and no play makes Gin really boring," she replied.

It was clear that he was adamant in not going so she had to resort to her secret weapon. Grabbing his hand, Rangiku gave Gin her best pleading face.

"Pwetty pwease, come with me?" she cooed.

All Gin could think was _'Crap.'_ He knew he was no match for her when she begged. Still, he couldn't give in. He had to train and find some way to kill Aizen. But with those bright blue eyes staring at him, he knew what was going to happen.

"…Fine," he sighed.

Rangiku let out a cheer before she grabbed Gin's skinny wrist as Gin grabbed Shinsou. She then ran off, dragging Gin along. With Rangiku's speed, the two soon found themselves in front of her favorite bar. She opened the doors widely and walked in confidently. Her friend walked in as well without any of her vigor.

Taking a seat at the counter, Rangiku patted the seat beside her. Gin just stood there but soon took the seat. The barkeep saw the lovely blond and walked over to her.

He smirked in an attempt to be sexy. "Well, well, Ran-chan, how are you doing?"

Gin's grin completely faded until he was actually frowning. Rangiku didn't look too pleased either.

"Would you just take our orders?" she groaned.

"Fine, fine. What do you and your…" He finally turned to look at Gin who was now grinning menacingly. "…uh…whatever he is want?"

Rangiku interlocked her arm with Gin's. "This is my best friend in the whole world." She then glared at the barkeep and pointed a finger at him. "And I'm the only one who gets to insult him. Now, bring us your best bottle of sake!"

The barkeep glowered at Gin for a moment who grinned more as he moved closer to Rangiku. The barkeep huffed then went to get the sake. When he was gone, Rangiku finally noticed how close she was to Gin. She blushed before releasing her arm from his and tapping her fingers on the counter.

"That guy's a creep," she said.

Gin's eye twitched. "Ya let him call ya 'Ran-chan'?"

"NO!" she shouted, then quieted down when people started staring. "I tell him not to call me that every day but he never listens." She then crossed her arms under her ample bosom. "Some guys are just creeps."

"Am I a creep?" he chuckled.

"…Yes but you're a different kind of creep." She uncrossed her arms and poked Gin's cheek. "You're a creep who knows he's a creep and acts like a creep on purpose."

He sighed when he felt a soothing warmth where she poked him. He grabbed her hand and opened one eye.

"I don't think I'm a creep."

Rangiku shuddered then smirked. "Then what are you?"

"…I'm a snake," he said, releasing her hand and closing his eye.

She raised an eyebrow and was about to question him before the barkeep came back and placed the bottle of sake on the counter.

"Here you go. Our best sake for the lovely Ran-chan."

Grabbing the bottle, Rangiku stuck her tongue out at him then poured sake in their cups. She placed the bottle down and picked up her cup.

"Cheers!"

Gin sighed and raised his cup.

"Cheers."

They clanked their cups together and drank the sake inside them. Rangiku soon poured herself another cup and offered some to Gin.

"Nah, I'm good, Rangiku."

"Don't be such a wet blanket," she said, drinking the sake.

"I'm not. I'm the one who has to take ya home when ya get too drunk," he explained.

"I will not!" she exclaimed, pouring another cup.

Gin scoffed and watched as she drank the sake. Either she was truly unaware how easily she could get drunk or she was just making fun of him.

Rangiku lowered her cup and looked at him. "Say…Gin?" He gave her a 'hmm'. "Why are you trying to reach bankai? Why now?"

He was silent. He took the bottle from her and poured sake in his cup. She just stared at him as he drank his sake.

"I'm waiting."

He lowered his cup. "I just want to."

"…Liar."

"Ya don't know that," he chuckled.

He was right and she hated that. She took the bottle from him and poured more sake.

"What's taking you so long?" she asked before drinking the sake. She giggled, "I thought you were a prodigy."

Gin rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his grin never fading.

'_Shinsou-kun, what is takin' me so long?'_

'…_**You don't know what you want.'**_

''_Course I do. I want a poisonous bankai that will break down the very cells in someone's body.'_

'_**That's a good start, Gin-san but it's not enough. You don't have a true reason to achieve bankai yet and until you gain it, you will remain like this.'**_

'…_Shinsou-kun, ya are the most loyal zanpakutou a guy could ask for…but ya are real useless.'_

'…_**Love you too.'**_

Rangiku soon smacked Gin across the head, crying, "Hey, stop talking to your weird zanpakutou and answer my question!"

"Ow!" His smile dropped for a brief moment before he looked at her. She glared at him and he groaned, "I don't know and Shinsou-kun isn't much help either."

He grabbed the bottle and poured. "It's real frustratin'."

Rangiku's eyes softened before she placed a finger to her lips. She grinned then hopped off of the bar stool and ran off. Gin watched her run off.

"Where ya—?"

She shouted, "I'll be right back! I promise!"

Then she was gone. Gin just gazed at the door before he returned his attention to his cup of sake. He lifted it to his lips when the barkeep walked up to him. The two looked at each other for a while before Gin lowered his cup.

"Can I help ya?"

The barkeep just scowled and Gin took that as a sign that he was going to be quiet. He lifted his cup up to drink but the top was covered by a hand.

"…It'd be real nice if ya moved your hand." The way he said it sounded polite but it was laced with spite.

The barkeep didn't remove his hand. He just leaned in, saying, "Where has the world gone when a beautiful woman like her is friends with something like you?"

Lowering his cup, Gin grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. He wondered if the barkeep realized that he spat when he talked. The barkeep kept glaring at Gin who didn't look intimidated in the slightest. He just kept grinning like the fox he was said to be.

"…Ya know…_I'm_ the only one she likes callin' her Ran-chan," he said. His grin grew when he saw the barkeep's eye twitch. "I strike a nerve?"

"You think you're better than me because you're a lieutenant?"

"No, I think I'm better than ya 'cause…" Gin stopped with his mouth wide open. He closed it then chuckled, "Nah, too easy."

"You!" The barkeep grabbed Gin by his top and pulled him out of his seat. "Stay away from her. She's mine." The barkeep smiled maniacally, laughing, "A woman with a body like that and such a high rank. She's perfect."

As Gin listened to his words, his grin only became more deranged. He placed his hand on the man's wrist and squeezed hard enough for the man to let go.

"What the—

Gin smacked his other hand on the man's mouth and everything else he said came out as mumbles. The mumbling stopped when Gin looked up at him; the barkeep's blood ran cold. Gin didn't look any different, still grinning with his eyes closed. However, there was just something…malicious about him.

"Hear me well, 'kay?" The barkeep merely shook in response. "Ya won't talk 'bout the lady like that. Fact, ya won't be goin' near Ran-chan again." As he leaned in towards the man, Gin opened his eyes and whispered, "Clear?"

The barkeep finally managed to nod and Gin closed his eyes, releasing the man. Hugging himself, the barkeep glanced at Gin before crawling away.

Gin shook his head then finally drank his sake. He always had to protect her from one of those jerks. Rangiku was way too innocent for this world. He lowered his cup when he realized what being away meant.

'_If I follow Aizen-taichou, who's gonna protect Rangiku? Who's gonna make sure she gets back home when she drink too much?'_ The more Gin thought about it, the more he felt like following Aizen was a bad idea. _'But I have ta. If I don't…I'll never be able to kill him.'_ The reasoning didn't make him feel any better.

Suddenly, something brown appeared in his face. He backed away from it then smiled brightly.

"A dried persimmon!" He grabbed it and began to chew it happily.

"That's all you really needed." Gin stopped eating his persimmon to look at Rangiku who was sitting down beside him. She waved a bag filled with dried persimmons. "It always makes you feel better."

Gin just stared at her, his smile having vanished completely. He looked down at the persimmon before he began eating it again. Rangiku pulled out a persimmon for herself and ate it. As Gin watched her eat, he smiled gently.

"Hey…Ran-chan?" She stopped chewing then looked at Gin. His grin came back. "Ya always make me feel better."

Rangiku blinked for a moment before her cheeks turned pink. She grabbed the sake bottle away from him and poured it.

"Shut up." She drank her sake.

He followed her command as he grabbed another persimmon. For the next hour, the two merely talked about how things had been going at their squads. Actually, it was more of Rangiku talking about how annoying her current captain was and him just nodding and listening. Gin reached into the bag for another persimmon and pouted when he felt nothing.

"Man, they're all gone."

All he got in response was a hiccup. Looking at his friend, he sighed when he saw her head lying on the counter top. He grabbed a napkin and wiped away the drool on her chin. Then he took out his wallet and paid for their drinks.

"Thanks a lot," he said to the new barkeep who nodded in return.

Getting off of the stool, Gin picked up Rangiku in bridal fashion and walked out of the bar. Rangiku's eyes were half open as he walked through the dark streets of Seireitei.

"Where goin'?" she slurred.

"Home," he responded.

Rangiku grabbed his black kosode and snuggled into his chest.

"Come too?"

Gin smiled sadly and shook his head. "I'm just gonna take ya home."

"Home…is Gin."

He stopped walking and looked down at Rangiku who had just fallen asleep. He held her closer and continued the trek to her room. When he arrived, Gin opened the door and sauntered to her futon. Kneeling down beside it, he gently placed Rangiku down and covered her up. He attempted to get up but she still had a tight grip on his kosode.

"Don't…leave…" she muttered.

He still wore that same sad smile. How many times had he heard her say that through their afterlives? He grabbed her hand and made it let go of him.

"Ran-chan…I'm a snake." He brought her hand close to his mouth. "A cold-blooded and emotionless snake that searches for prey with my tongue." He then licked her palm which caused her to moan.

He snickered before he put her hand down and leaned in to her face.

"Ran-chan, ya're too good for me. In fact, ya're the only prey…I'd never swallow whole."

Gin then kissed her forehead and stood up. He strode over to her door and stood in front of it for a while. Taking one last look, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

When she was sure he was gone, Rangiku opened her eyes. He'd never know that she could drink so much more. She held up her right hand and stared at it. She could still feel his tongue on her palm; it felt good.

She brought her hand to her mouth and licked it. She closed her eyes and lowered her hand.

"It's not fair. Why does an emotionless snake cause such feelings?"

::::::::::::

When Gin reached his room, he put Shinsou down on a table before falling on his futon. Hugging his pillow, Gin kept thinking on all he'd lose thanks to Aizen. He'd lose so many precious moments with Rangiku, even more than he was losing now. What would he do without her?

Gin let go of his pillow as he gazed up at his zanpakutou. _'I don't care anymore,'_ he thought to Shinsou.

'_**What do you mean, Gin-san?'**_

'_I don't care 'bout your stupid bankai anymore.'_

'…_**Why?'**_

'_I finally got to be with Rangiku again and it was great. I wanna stay a lieutenant. I wanna stay with her.'_

'_**You know that's not an option if you want to take Aizen's life.'**_

Gin frowned before turning on his back. _'Stupid Aizen-taichou. Stupid bankai. Stupid hougyoku.'_

'_**I'm sure there's a way to make you feel better.'**_

'_Unless that bankai of yours reminds me of Rangiku, there's not.'_

His eyes opened wide when Shinsou thought, _**'It just might.'**_

"…What do ya mean?" Gin said, closing his eyes again.

'_**While we zanpakutou are spirits amongst ourselves, several things about us are shaped by our shinigami's soul. What does your soul want?'**_

_'_…_To be with Rangiku. To always be reminded of her.'_

'_**What do you think of when you think of her?'**_

When asked that, Gin truly smiled as he remembered the short but fun time the two shared.

She had said that he was her home. "She still cares 'bout me…a cold-blooded snake like me."

She brought him dried persimmons. "She always knows what I need."

She always got what she wanted when she begged. Gin's pale cheeks turned pink. "She's…cute when she begs."

She and he had fun training matches. Her Haineko was...

Gin sat up as something clicked in his mind. He grinned wickedly as the thought grew. _'Say, Shinsou-kun? Can you turn into a poisonous dust?'_

Though he couldn't see it, he knew that Shinsou was grinning as broadly as he was.

'_**Who says I can't?'

* * *

**_

As Aizen's body began to disintegrate, Gin could feel a great pride swell up in his chest. It wasn't from the fact that it worked but…because it worked thanks to Rangiku.

'_Thank ya, Ran-chan.'

* * *

_And there we have it. Fear the way my fangirltastic mind connects things together. Gin said that Kamishini no Yari becomes dust and I automatically think of him and Rangiku. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that it was in-character enough for all of you. Man, I didn't realize how difficult it was trying to type Gin's accent and it probably still got messed up. Oh, well, I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
